ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Dragons
The Divine Dragons (龍神 Ryuujin; Dragon Gods) are Heavenly Dragons mentioned in Ninja Gaiden series' ancient myths and legends. History Many eons ago the first Evil Deity Vigoor had begun to reshape the universe in a chaos of destruction, an unending destruction that caused the first Deity Gurdu to split into fourths, each piece becoming a new Deity."During the throes of the unending destruction, the body of Gurdu himself split into fourths. Each part became a Deity itself, controlling Sentiment, Wisdom, Immorality, and Creation." -Book of Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden One of these new Deities was the Deity of Creation, who would later be known as Serpent. While the other newly created Deities panicked in their newly born state, Serpent kept a semblance of sanity and was able to counter Vigoor's malice by planting the seeds of life."In this age of panic, the Serpent, Deity of Creation was the only one of the Deities who managed to keep some semblance of sanity. The Serpent gave birth to a tiny presence, something that no other being would even notice... the seeds of life." -The Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden Unnoticed by Vigoor, the seeds of life took hold and grew within Vigoor's chaos and destruction. They would grow ever so slightly, evolving in form and strength until their power matched those of a Deity. Born and breed for battle the seeds emerged as thirteen divine Dragons."These seeds managed to take hold and grow in the storm of chaos, and ever so slightly began to evolve, eventually becoming thirteen Dragons, whose destinies were to be found in battle." -The Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden Together the Dragons waged an endless war against Vigoor, who never ceased in transforming the former territories of Gurdu into twisted hellish worlds of chaos and hatred. After countless battles and a lengthy time period, the 13 Dragons were finally able to defeat and banish Vigoor to the hellish world."The Dragons waged an endless battle against Vigoor, who never ceased in his attempts to bring the world into chaos of hatred. Eventually the Dragons were able to banish Vigoor to the very ends of the world." -The Book of the Dragon, Ninja Gaiden The Dragons would now live in peace for the next eons, as the four Deities rebuilt the territories of Gurdu. However Vigoor and his chaos would managed to survive total annihilation through the insecurities of the youngest divine Dragon. At first the youngest Dragon had a jealousy of inferiority towards his brethren, as he was the weakest of the Dragons. Eventually this envy became a hatred as Vigoor further corrupted the Dragon."However, it was at this time that the youngest and lowest in position of the Dragons, the Dark Dragon, summoned the Hatred with its feelings of inferiority. Due to this betrayal, Vigoor was able to keep from being completely destroyed." -The Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden As time went on, life flourished on the earth, evolving into many forms including humans, while the divine Dragons watched over and lived in harmony with them as protectors of life."In ancient times, humans lived in peace with dragons." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword This all changed when the fully corrupted youngest of the Dragons, now an entity of chaos of destruction emerged as the Dark Dragon. Wasting little time he plunged the world into an abyss of death and destruction. The divine Dragons fought against their young brother but were ultimately defeated. With their strength gone they placed their faith in the strongest of the human warriors, bestowing them a gift within one of their own fangs so that the humans may have a chance against the Dark Dragon. Within this fang, the twelve divine Dragons placed all their essence, souls and spiritual powers, creating an immensely powerful weapon, known as the Dragon Sword."But then came the Dark Dragon, a malevolent giant that wasted no time in plunging the Earth into an abyss of darkness. Their strength drained by the evil of the Dark Dragon, the remaining dragons placed their last hope in the hands of the humans in the form of one of their own fangs. Thus was born the Dragon Sword, a formidable weapon inhabited by the very essence of the powers of the dragons." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is a divine weapon, so powerful that only those with the physical strength, pure spirit and proficient technique may wield it, while it destroys those who may attempt to use it with a wicked soul or weak body."The bearer of this divine weapon must possess the physical strength, vigorous spirit, and proficiency of technique necessary to wield it properly. If a weaker being were to attempt to use it, the blade may very well feed on the bearer’s soul." -True Dragon Sword, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 It was with this weapon that such a warrior of physical strength, pure spirit and proficient technique used to slay the Dark Dragon."It was with this sword that the humans were able to defeat the Dark Dragon." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Over the countless millennia the Dragon Sword has been passed down this warrior's bloodline, a line that would be known as the Dragon Lineage. The divine Dragons have long since perished, but their legacy lives on in the Dragon Sword, now wielded by Ryu Hayabusa, heir to the Dragon Lineage. Trivia *Unlike normal Dragons, the bones of the divine Dragons are said to be metallic, similar to the metallic bone and teeth stairway to the Vigoorian Emperor near the end of Chapter 15 in Ninja Gaiden. This explains the metallic physical appearance of the Dragon Sword and the Dark Dragon Blade. Gallery Shin ryuken.jpg|The ancient and legendary sword, the Dragon Sword; the Sword of the Dragons. RyuHayabusa.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa; the last Dragon Ninja. References Category:Mythology